Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for diagnosing a disease or disorder in a subject by introducing into cells of the subject a diagnostic gene switch construct and monitoring expression of a reporter gene. The invention further relates to methods and compositions for monitoring the progression of a disease or disorder or monitoring the effectiveness or toxicity of a treatment for a disease or disorder.
Background Art
Diagnostic tests for the presence of a disease in a subject have long been in existence, but researchers are constantly searching for improved tests exhibiting increased sensitivity (allowing earlier detection) and specificity (eliminating false positives and false negatives). Other desired characteristics for diagnostic tests include ease of use, rapid results, and the ability to constantly monitor progression of a disease or the effectiveness of ongoing treatment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for new diagnostic methods and compositions that provide these desired characteristics.